


The lion, the Lamb and the Shepard

by nolongerhuman000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Time Skip, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Underage Drinking, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: " Sometimes it takes a heartbreak to shake us awake and help us see we are worth so much more than we’re settling for.”Mandy HaleWork Related to: How The lion fell in love with the Lamb
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. The Fuckening

**Author's Note:**

> Post Time Skip after Nationals.

* * *

  
" are you.. wait- are you saying you want to break up Ushijima-san? " his voice sounded different then, like it was too difficult for him to even say it out loud,the Ace stares at him coldly,unfeeling.

  
" it was bound to happen anyway-" Shoyo knows that but refused to admit that it was his only reason. but he tried to smile against the dreadful heavy feeling on the pit of his stomach. 

  
" if you say so. " and he took his bag, didn't even spare one final glance to the first guy who broke his heart. The ride back home was dull and it didn't even registered to him that he was on his way to the gym. 

" I didn't expect you to be here what's up? " Kageyama was practicing some jump serves when Shoyo sneak into the gym. 

" I.. Kageyama.. _I have nowhere else to go_.. I wanted to think or not to think for a moment-" his face says it all and all Kageyama could do was watch as Shoyo Hinata cried his heart out, wailing like a wounded animal. 

* * *

" wake up 'tsumu,fucking wake up! "  
" please tell me you have a very good reason for waking me up or I won't be blame for murdering you-"

" Ushijima has a new girlfriend! " that was enough to make him sit upright, grabbing his twins phone and looking at Shoyo's boyfriend with someone else. 

" what the actual fuck is happening? " he blurted out. 

" wait.. he fucking deleted all the fucking photos with Shoyo.. what a fucking bastard! "  
" _that's too many"fucks"_ in a sentence 'Tsumu"

" _wow.. he..wow_. " it was a good thing that Ushijima is very far away from them right now, Prison food wouldn't agree on Atsumu. 

" 'Tsumu, I know you are an idiot but don't do things you'll regret, remember count from one to ten before you say or do anything." he was trying to calm his twin. 

" He's the idiot.. for letting Shoyo-kun go like that.. _what a fucking idiot_ -" he wasn't insane but he couldn't help but laughed at the absurdity of it all. 

He can't imagine Shoyo being in pain or worst crying. 

* * *

  
" the nerve of that jerk to be posting this kind of photo after breaking up with Shoyo.. " Yachi has her fist in the air, probably imagining choking Ushijima for making Shoyo cry. 

" this doesn't make sense." Sugawara was looking at the photo. 

" of course it doesn't! he doesn't deserve Hinata that fucking dumbass! " Kageyama wasn't holding out his anger either. 

" Now, now- calm down. where's Hinata? " Daichi sure is pissed but he needs to stay calm or Nishinoya who hasn't seen the post yet will surely be planning bloody murder. 

" Asahi, can you uhm.. make sure that Nishinoya wouldn't.. " but bad news travel fast, Nishinoya was still wearing his uniform when he came in cursing. 

" where's shoyo? _where's shoyo_? " his eyes was wild, breathing heavily. 

" Hey remember to use words to express yourself and to not get into trouble-" Tanaka who's as pissed as everyone was trying to cool him down. 

" _Oh I'm using words all right_ , that fucking bastard should know what's coming-" 

" Guys..I have a favor-" Shoyo was with Takeda Sensei his eyes was bloodshot,"

Can we.. just don't do anything about him.. about it. we broke up and its not his fault if he wanted to.. d-date. " 

" You are too kind for your own good Hinata sometimes it makes me want to strangle him on your behalf." Tsukishima was calmly discussing strangling Ushijima making it look like an accident. 

Nishinoya was beside Asahi and they were in deep discussion, The ace was trying to dissuade Nishinoya from picking a fight with Shoyo's ex, He did warned him that He can easily hurt him without Asahi's help. 

* * *

" I'm wondering how Wakatoshi wants to die.. _is it death by Kageyama_.. or is it going to be by their Libero- I really can't decide." Tendou just saw the post and is now wondering how stupid his best friend can get. 

" Goshiki remember that he's still your senior so cursing is still unacceptable although I'm trying my best to remember he's my friend too" Reon looks at the photo with disgust. 

" Shoyo's phone not working again.. " Semi was trying to call him since he found out about the news. 

" I don't think Shoyo's using a phone right now, remember Captain got him a phone right? when they broke up He found the phone on his bag."

" I'm planning on seeing shoyo this weekend. " Takashi said, Semi was coming with him. 

" I really don't know if I can face Hinata.. but I missed him. " Shirabu wasn't someone into mushy things but he felt the connection with Shoyo and hopefully even if things didn't work out between him and Ushijima he will still be his friend. 

* * *

Daichi was texting Kuroo to warn him about it but apparently Kenma already saw it and It was too late for him to stop him to send a message to Shoyo's ex. 

When Daichi asked what Kenma said Kuroo sent a screenshot and Daichi couldn't help but laughed when he saw what kenma chatted Ushijima. 

" I tried to warn Kuroo but Kenma got to Ushijima first-" Sugawara looked at his phone curiosity got the better of him. 

" Kenma just said " **_fuck off_**. " to Ushijima Wakatoshi. " Tanaka couldn't have put in better. 

* * *

" Kenma, try and wear the correct shoes first before deciding to leave the house. " he went on mumbling about attempted murder and various ways to have a solid alibi. 

" Kuroo.. Shoyo's not answering his phone. "  
" Oh- Sawamura told me that phone was a gift from His ex and he returned it so he's not using any phone now."

" mhm.. that's good then. he doesn't need that anyway- I can easily buy him a new phone ."

" I think he still has his old phone he's just.. he needed more time to think."

" he doesn't deserve to be in pain Kuroo.. you know this. I'm.. I feel helpless. " Kuroo watches as Kenma, one of his closest childhood friend suffer in silence.   
He could only imagine how much Shoyo would be overwhelmed, his first relationship with a guy who clearly fucked him up just broke up with him in just a couple of months. 

* * *

Shoyo was trying his best to assure his friends that he was okay, the moment he turned on his phone multiple messages came flooding in that he left it for a moment. 

  
Kenma texted, a lot. the other Seniors of shiratorizawa texted him too, he tried to reply as soon as possible but he doesn't know how to even begin to lie. 

_How to start Lying to them that He sort of expected this to happen and that it wasn't Ushijima's fault_?   
But when he said this to Kenma on video call he looked at him frowning with a threat.

" Shoyo if you ever try and get back to him after what he did for whatever reason I'll make sure I'll asked Yamamoto or Kuroo or even Lev to break his face. Maybe Yaku wouldn't mind doing it." 

He tried to laughed it off,pretending that it wasn't that bad,but He can probably lie to anyone except Kenma.

"Do you want to practice with us? I don't mind giving you some tosses.."when he said it Shoyo knows that Kenma is trying his best to cheer him up.

" we have test coming up hopefully I'll be able to survive it or Tsukishima will have my head rolling accck-" just imagining studying for long hours is enough torture.

* * *

" Sorry for coming here unannounced, I can't stop him anymore- _any other ways will be considered attempted murder_." Osamu Miya said as way of his entrance. 

Atsumu was behind him, he looks almost as if he's shy.

" Shoyo-kun do you want to have lunch with me? "  
" how rude of you to take him away from practice 'Tsumu"

" What?! Do I need to invite everyone then? " his frustrated face made Shoyo laughed so hard he has to hold himselft together because he hasn't laughed like this for ages. 

" You made me look so uncool 'Samu!"   
" when have you ever appeared cool to them idiot?"

Daichi looked at Kageyama then to Shoyo then to Atsumu, ever since Ushijima broke Hinata, Kageyama was the most patient, he doesn't want to rush Hinata but he's not going to let him be taken away from him. 

And Looking at Him right now Daichi knows he's not going to lose against Atsumu Miya. 

" Miya-san.. " both twins looks at Kageyama.  
" Tobio- kun nice to see you again." Atsumu finally broke the ice.   
" unfortunate circumstances.. but nice to see you again. " He wasn't being hostile but he would just like Atsumu to know that He's here for Shoyo. 

" _more of a fuckening_. You know that when your day is going too well and you don't trust it? And some shit finally goes down _and then you'll realize there it is the fuckening_ ; I've seen this coming before and I did say this To you ' Samu- that lefty can't take good care of Shou-kun."

" _the fuckening_..nice ring to it." Osamu said.

  


* * *

  
After their practice, literally everyone decided to sleep over at Shoyo's to keep him company. Imagine the sight of ridiculously tall guys with two middle schooler and not worry about them. 

When they got home, they're greeted with Shoyo's mom, she doesn't really asked what's going on as she has an idea on what's bothering her only son. 

" Shoyo are you sure your friends can sleep in your room?" His mom was just looking at how tall most of them are.

" Don't worry Ma'am I'll make sure they'll sleep peacefully later. One way or the other." Osamu was the polite one between them so as much as Atsumu wants to impress Shoyo's mom sometimes his mouth gets in the way.

" Well Shoyo knows how to cook,I'll be taking Natsu to your grandma's so your other friends can sleep on the other room okay Shoyo?"

" don't worry about us too much!" Sugawara was helping with preparing the snacks.

* * *

  
Once everyone fully fed, Atsumu remembers bringing some of the rice wine that was given to him by his grandma, She said it will help Shoyo moved on from whatever bad stuff he's under. 

Not sure how they manage to get drunk but stuff got really pretty heated once everyone with only a few exceptions are now fully fucked up to the nth level. 

" we are live with a very heated match between Atsumu Miya my stupid twin and Kageyama Tobio!!!"Osamu was announcing like its a boxing match but it was only arm wrestling.

" whoever wins gets to sleep in this soft,comfy bed beside no other than Hinata Shoyo!!!" He then showed Shoyo who has been dancing, he was twerking and moving his hips that even Osamu is now considering joining the circus to fight over him. 

Kuroo's beside kenma when they saw the video.  
"Shoyo's acting kind of funny..is he drunk???" Kenma's eyes was glued at the screen. 

" looks like every single one of them is drunk.." he tried calling Shoyo, then Sugawara but it seems like no one is bothering to check their phones.

When Tendou got an alert on his phone it wasn't something he's expecting but he knows that life's full of oddities so he shouldn't find it weird anymore. 

" looks like Shoyo wouldn't be single for a long time" Tendou was beside Goshiki who was too focus on Hinata's twerking ass.

" Wow,Hinata sure can move."   
"That right there is downright sinful, i hope Wakatoshi's watching-" Reon's on Shoyo's side on this one. He can do anything he can to help him move on.

* * *

Ushijima was alerted that Shoyo was posting a live video on his account and as much as he misses him he doesn't want to miss him more.When Tendou chatted him he send a screenshot of Hinata dancing,Atsumu and Kageyama trying to sleep on his bed.

Shoyo seems drunk and unfocused,His face was red but he was laughing stupid and He was dancing which was something new to him.

His hand twitch, and his chest starts to hurt.   
he closed his eyes starts to remember why he decided to stop dating Shoyo and turns off his phone and tried to sleep. 

  


* * *

" tobio-kun you always gets to sleep with Shou-kun give me a chance I promise to take good care of himm-" Atsumu's legs wobbling, Osamu has decided to parked his self near the food with Sugawara and Nishinoya. 

" _damn hell I will_ \- Hinata won't be sleeping anywhere near you- go back homeeee-" slurring most of his words Kageyama was trying his best to stay on the bed. 

" Noooo! I'm going to sleep here!I'm a year older! _shoooooo_! " Tsukishima is looking at the both of them, fighting over a single bed with Hinata on the floor laughing at them. 

"should we even tell them that the way things are they'll be sleeping with each other..? " Nishinoya was just watching at the sideline, making sure that Shoyo stays safe. 

" not a chance! just let them be." Osamu was enjoying some pasta that Shoyo made. 

" I still can't believe Shoyo made this pasta from scratch- I want to marry him soon." he said while eating his third plate. 

" shut up 'Samu! no one will be marrying Shou-kun aside from me! "  
" as if he'll marry you idiot! " he said yelling back at his twin. 

when Shoyo's phone vibrated, they saw how his face turned painful to a pretend smile. 

" who's calling..? " Tsukishima was the closest.   
" uhmm.. it's him. "   
" give it to me."  
" but-"  
" I'm the only one here who's not drunk. give the phone to me Hinata." Hinata surrendered his phone. 

" Hello this is Tsukishima Kei speaking. " He listened patiently, remaining expressionless. 

" unfortunately Hinata can't talk to you, he's a bit preoccupied. _Atsumu-san and The king is fighting over who's going to sleep next to him._ " then he laughed sarcastically. 

" sure- I'll pass the message along but I think it's for the best for you to not try and win him back. Hinata only deserves the best."

when Hinata heard that, he couldn't stop his tears anymore. It didn't matter who can see him as messy as he is right now, everything about him hurts. 

Tsukishima ended the call, slumping on the floor and grabbing Hinata to awkwardly hug him. he wasn't making any sense it was all just raw pain. something he tried his best to not show anyone. 

" you can have anyone you wanted Hinata- remember that. _No one, not even him can ever make you feel undeserving of great love_." unexpected, Kei only thought of Hinata as annoying but seeing him like this, all messed up and crying made him feel protective over him. 

he somehow wishes that He didn't let Shoyo stayed with Ushijima that night, the weight of the guilt made him feel more uneasy more than ever. 

  


* * *

Osamu saw how fragile Shoyo is, and without even admitting it out loud Atsumu is much fragile and he's terrified that if ever they end up together how much love they'll be sharing and if it doesn't work out how much it will kill them both. 

Sugawara was looking at him and when he notice it he tried to smile hoping this does the trick of being caught staring at the sun. 

" Are you worried about your twin? "   
" mhm..maybe. he's too soft deep inside..Shoyo too. They'll be good for each other. But..if they end up hurting each other I don't know if 'Tsumu can survive that crash-"

"I'm scared that Hinata won't be able to date after Ushijima- he has..given too much..I don't think I can trust anyone to have him."

" I get it..I hope you are not blaming yourself for letting him date that lefty."

Sugawara looked at Shoyo,crying his eyes out with Tsukishima who's trying to pretend that it didn't affect him.

" Hinata is.. _he's someone so special_. And I was somehow blinded when I saw him smile like that,and I thought he'll make him happy, and it sucks. It really sucks that Hinata would always think about him."

" memories tends to blur the more memories you have, he just needs to have more happy memories." Osamu saw Atsumu looking at Shoyo,his lips set on a hard line. He knows that expression. His twin doesn't give a damn if other people like him,but right now nothing is more than important than having Shoyo like him.

  
" Shoyo-kun..you okay there? Can I do something for you?" Osamu smiles, _Atsumu Miya is definitely in love with Hinata Shoyo._

" I'm all good now! I..Tsukishima aaaahhh..I messed up your shirt Gaaaah I'm sorrry!" Even in such a mess he was still apologizing.

Tsukishima looked at his shirt,not that it really matters. It was just a shirt,Shoyo seems better after crying.

" Its just a shirt. don't answer his calls got it?" He doesn't know the extend of his threat, but if Ushijima tries and call Hinata again he's sure he's going to be all soft and forgive him.

But he won't be able to hold back and not hurt him.

" I won't." He looked at them,"do you want some spicy noodles?" Osamu was the first one to say Yes.

" Shoyo If I ever decide to run away from home I'll stay here but don't worry I'll make sure to not bring Atsumu." Upon hearing that Atsumu glared at him.

  
" I'm sorry for making you travel this far! " was all Shoyo could say, his eyes was still puffy. 

" it wasn't that far, I'm sure 'Tsumu will make a lot of excuse to go here but he'll definitely end up broke. "

" I'm not someone who spends all their money on food. "

Nishinoya looked at him with a horrified face. 

" but shoyo eats a lot and when I say a lot I meant like a starving kind of hungry. "  
Atsumu looks at Shoyo then thinks for a second before answering the Libero.   
" Ohh that's okay if its for Shoyo. " he smiled and it shows how confident he is that he can spoil Shoyo. 

" I don't think I can give my blessing that easily anymore-" Nishinoya said, looking at his hands.   
" You and kageyama probably would give it your all for Shoyo but I don't know If I can trust anyone again. "

" hey! don't be too hard on yourself Noya, we all trusted him. " Tanaka was with him when they interrogated Ushijima. 

_________________________


	2. Sealing the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " My heart might be bruised, but it will recover and become capable of seeing the beauty of life once more. It’s happened before, it will happen again, I’m sure. When someone leaves, it’s because someone else is about to arrive – I’ll find love again.”
> 
> Paulo Coelho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | post time skip Hinata is A second year, mid june. 

* * *

" Hinata- senpai!" It was their first year who's learning to be a libero under Nishinoya.

" yeah?" Hinata has changed over the past few months, his unruly hair was longer and from a boy who looks like a junior high he looks like a high schooler now with more built and he has grown a bit during the summer.

The summer was stretched between training camps and a lot of practice games.  
The third years has already graduated and Hinata misses them a lot but he needs to be more reliable now because the team needs to be rebuild.

Along side Nekoma,Kenma being a third year they usually have practice games when they can and to also catch up. Kuroo sometimes visits on their games,another unexpected team to have practice matches or even training camps with is with Inarizaki and Shiratorizawa.

Even if things has ended between their Ace and Hinata they still manage to rebuild their relationship since most of the team wants to see Hinata before they graduate from high school.

Inarizaki on the other hand,Atsumu and Osamu being third years manage to schedule at least a few matches and training camps even if they are from the other side of the country.

Atsumu is a constant visitor at Karasuno's gym still trying to win Hinata over, but even after month Shoyo still froze whenever his name gets mentioned, Atsumu is not rushing anything since he did promise that Shoyo will be his spiker soon. 

  


* * *

" Hinata-senpai can I asked you something personal? " Shoyo nodded waiting for the first year to continue. 

" Are you dating anyone right now..? "   
" No I'm not dating anyone." he smiled politely. 

" A classmate of mine was asking for your number she's really nice Senpai! " that caught Hinata off guard,unlike Kageyama and Tsukishima who's popular among girls He has never received any confession from the opposite sex ever since. 

" uhm.. " he immediately wonders what Kageyama and Atsumu would feel if he ever tries to date a girl. Not that he's into something serious, but it would be unfair for that girl when He can't give anything in return. 

" Do you want to start dating Hinata? " Kageyama was looking at him with such strange eyes, he wasn't mad but he was searching for something in Shoyo's eyes. 

" I didn't say anything about dating Kageyama!! "

" mhm.. if you say so. " then he walked away as if he didn't interrupted them. 

" kageyama..?" He can sense Kageyama would be on a foul mood all day if he doesn't do anything right away.

He went to his side,always taking caution to grab the hem of his jersey to make him look at him.

" look at me Tobio." Whenever he calls him like that Kageyama can't help but answer to him,shoyo knows his weakness.

" what? " the height difference is still there but Shoyo can easily reach him to flick him on the forehead making him yelp in surprise. 

" I can easily read you and you don't need to worry about anything. " He always make things less complicated, Tobio knows. 

" I know. you didn't have to say anything- I know _things still remain the same_. "

what he meant was they're still best friends. Kageyama is still in love with him and Shoyo is still trying to recover, even months after that heart break over Ushijima, Hinata still doesn't want to talk about him. 

Ushijima is now playing under a different team, not that Kageyama is keeping tabs. But He's wary that He will try and make Hinata confuse again. 

After practice hours they'll spend extra hours to practice or sometimes study with Yachi, Tsukki and Yamaguchi. Kageyama would then spends some nights at Shoyo's house or Hinata would sometimes sleeps at his house. 

Shoyo's mom, no longer asked Shoyo about Ushijima and She would quietly watch over between Kageyama and Hinata whenever they end up sleeping over after practice. 

  


* * *

" Kageyama? I've been meaning to ask you something.. " Nishinoya as a third year has grown more mature over the past few months, but he's still as loud as ever. 

" what about? " he was curious too.   
" are you two finally dating? " He knows that Nishinoya only wants the best for Shoyo, he doesn't want to make the same mistake.   
" uhm.. no. I don't think he's ready yet. "  
" but you spend the night at each others house? "  
" yes. "  
" and you sleep in the same bed? "  
" yes. "  
" you do love him? " Kageyama nodded.   
" then what the hell are you two waiting for..? "  
" I just don't want to rush him, Ushijima did that..I don't want to make the same mistake he did-and I don't want to force him into being with me because he feels guilty because I love him since that day.."

" what do you mean.. _since what Day_? " Kageyama froze, Hinata Shoyo was looking at him. Kageyama wanted to just die right at that moment than answer him. 

Nishinoya was grinning from ear to ear, sitting on the floor as if waiting for a movie to finally start, calling on Tanaka. 

" when did you start liking me..? " Kageyama kept on avoiding his gaze, maybe he can try and evade the confrontation. 

" I've told you that before, it doesn't matter now anyway. " he'll pretend to be mad so Shoyo won't push it anymore. 

" I'm tired of running away Kageyama." He took a few steps closer, looking at him and finally getting rid of all his doubts. 

" I'm going to ask you again.. when did you start Liking me? " Tobio remembers it like it was just yesterday, Shoyo was much smaller, much Skinner but he's still the same person who made him so nervous and mad at the same time. 

it was only a fate that lead him back to him when he met him on the gym on their First day, and what did he do when they first met? he fought with him and ended up being kicked out in the gym. 

but they've been together ever since, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. and this is the perfect time to finally admit it and get it over it. 

* * *

" damn it! from the first day I met you in junior high!!! " he didn't mean to screamed but he wanted to Let Shoyo know, fuck secrets. 

" idiot!!! Kageyama you idiot!!! " he wrapped his arms around his neck, Nishinoya and Tanaka started crying, Yachi was recording it while wiping her own tears. 

" finally the king has spoken about how he feels. About damn time." Yamaguchi was looking at them, clapping along the other third years who witness Kageyama confessing to Hinata. 

  
" I'm not saying this because I want you to rush.. I don't want you to be with me when you haven't healed.. I want you to pick me when you are ready to jump again without hesitation. " it wasn't his intention to be emotional, but trying to keep his feelings in check for such a long time is starting to take a toll on him. 

" I know.. I'm sorry for hurting you over and over again Tobio.. please let me make you happy this time.. please be my boyfriend." 

  
Tobio was speechless for a good two minutes. 

" I think Kageyama just died." Captain Enoshita said.   
" God.. i feel like crying.. " Kinoshita was holding back his tears.   
" don't be such a cry baby-" Narita was already in crying.

  
" Are you sure about that dumbass??!! because you can't break up with me no matter what! "

" why are you calling me dumbass?!?!"   
" because you are a dumbass! "  
" hey you two-" Nishinoya was looking at them, warning them to not fight. 

" So.. do you want to go out with me or not?"  
" I did just asked you to be my boyfriend Kageyama-" 

" So it's official? so you're all mine?" Hinata nodded, Kageyama looks so weird when he smiles but it was all worth it Seeing him this happy. 

" Good.. because I don't want to lose you anymore.not ever. not to anyone, So.. Can I kiss you? "  
" _gwaaahhh_ why did you have to ask?? you can just do it! "   
" I'm not going to do it without asking you first Shoyo. " he's serious. He has waited a long time for him, he can wait for a few more minutes.   
" uhm.. yes.. "  
" yes what? " it was absolute Torture.   
" I want you to kiss me." he doesn't want to tease him anymore, so he took the first step and although a bit awkward with everyone watching he claimed Shoyo's lips, he felt the smile against his own lips. 

  
" You should know how much I love you."   
" mhm.. I know.. and I.. I love you too." Nishinoya started clapping hard, crying on Tanaka as if the movie just ended. 

" please no PDA in the gym- _we've gotta make that a hard rule_." Tsukishima started the teasing.   
" shut upppp!!! " Kageyama said, his face so red but he was still holding Hinata's hand. 

" okay, so since that is sorted out, can I now call Daichi? he's been asking me non stop if you two are dating." Enoshita took out his phone and called Daichi. 

* * *

it was something unexpected when Daichi, Sugawara and even Asahi went to practice just to finally congratulate them both? 

Daichi was like a proud dad, hugging them both while saying "finally!" Sugawara was checking on them both making sure that they really wanted to be together. Asahi was being half dragged and half hugged by Nishinoya. 

It was just one photo and a short caption saying " _about fucking time_." but when Nishinoya posted it tagging Shoyo, Ushijima knows he has lost him forever, that smile and the way Kageyama has his arms around Shoyo's waist. 

He left for practice much early not wanting to stay idle,It is for the best. 

  


* * *

" 'Tsumu? do you want something to eat?" Osamu knows he saw the photo,it was a very long shot.   
As much as Atsumu tries,he can't compete with time and distance. 

" I'm still full." He was looking at Shoyo's photo on his phone, He wasn't this happy before.  
  
" Is it weird that I still want to see him and want him happy ' Samu? do you think Shoyo would still want to see me? " 

" he's your friend right? and your future spiker what's wrong with seeing him again? " he smiled a bit while nodding. 

" Do you want to come with me? " Osamu as his younger twin brother wanted to say yes immediately but he wanted to make Atsumu feel better so he said yes if he will treat him the moment they got there. 

when he called Shoyo that night, the middle blocker was still in high spirits when he said that they'll be coming over on next week's rest day. 

" you would? that's great! we can finally play again I missed spiking your tosses Atsumu-san! " why can't it be me Shoyo? he wanted to say that but his better judgement kept him quiet. 

" would Tobio-kun be okay if I visit you? " he would at least asked permission first, Hinata paused for a moment. 

" Atsumu-san, nothing really change between us.. or.. don't you want to be friends with me anymore?"

" do you still want to be friends? " He can hear how Shoyo's voice cracked, _crap.. is he crying?_

" of course I do!!! you said you'll toss for me right..? or was that promise nothing now? " he was mad, Shoyo doesn't get mad but he doesn't want to lose him too. 

" I remember the promise Shoyo-kun,and no matter what happens from here and in the future I'll keep it. but promise me one thing.. "

" what is it..? "   
" don't ever stop being my friend. I know I'm an asshole and a lot of people thinks that Osamu is a much better human than I am.."

" you are not an asshole Atsumu-san!!! who said that?? who said that huh?? " Atsumu can't help but doubling in laughter, only Shoyo would feel indignant on his behalf. 

" a lot of people who knows me."   
" well I'm not most people and I think you are really kind-"  
" _only you would say that_."  
" does it matter what other people say? "  
" uhm no. "   
" so I'll see you on your next day off? do you want to stay the night? "  
" uhm.. I'll asked 'Samu first, and you can asked Tobio-kun about that-"

" He knows so don't worry about it. "   
" See you soon Shoyo. I.. sort of missed you already-" Shoyo giggle on the other line. 

" me too! see you real soon! " and waited for Atsumu to end the call. 

" 'Tsumu stop with that cringe-worthy expression of yours or I'm telling Shoyo about every embarrassing stuff you did-" Osamu was behind him. 

" _go awaaayy_! " he can't help but feel mushy and he doesn't do mushy, but he feels all fucked up because of Shoyo and the way he giggle. 

  


* * *

  
On Friday, Takeda Sensei received another practice game match from Shiratorizawa. He was hesitant at first, they've played against them before but He doesn't want to force Hinata to go there. 

When he announced it, they seem to have the same concern. Kageyama was more anxious than his boyfriend. 

" its just a practice game, no need to worry about me. seriously, the first years will have a blast playing with them! " Hinata wasn't that anxious, he just wants to move forward. 

" are you sure? " Kageyama along the other Third years worries about this affecting him. 

" 100%! so don't worry anymore Tobio-kun." so with that the practice game between Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa was schedule. 

After practice hours Kageyama normally wait for Hinata to get his bike and they'll be walking home together. 

" are you mad or something Kageyama? "  
" No. just worried." He is worried, but he doesn't know how to put it into words. 

" about? " Shoyo was walking along side, finally holding hands, something that felt pretty normal. 

" mhm.. just stuff. " Shoyo burst out laughing making his boyfriend look at him confuse. 

" you worry too much.. maybe I should give you more kisses." 

" that would be nice.. " He wasn't looking at him but Shoyo can tell how much his cheeks warm.   
" do you think your mom knows...? "   
" maybe..She did saw us hugging each other. "   
" so..? I hugged all of my friends. "  
" Is that something you'd tell your boyfriend,dumbass? "

" Oh are you the jealous type Kageyama-kun?" He glared at him.

" I don't want you hugging someone else."   
" I won't.just you." And to prove this he cuddle close to him,listening to how his heart is hammering loudly. 

" it's late..do you want to sleep at my house?"  
" but I got the bike with me-do you want to sleep at my house?"

" I'll help you with the bike,my house is definitely much more convenient."

" is it because no one can hear us making out?" Kageyama knows he's too inexperienced but it's not like Hinata knows too much.

" don't think about that too much Idiot..I'm not going to touch you not unless it's okay and I know that you'll get too tired if we do it on a school day."

" wow..you do worry about me too much..I'm not made out of glass you know..and I want to touch you too.." 

" we can hug and cuddle and kiss too..but nothing more than that if we have classes..plus I got to study about it first- I don't want to hurt you."

" you do love me Tobio.."   
"Of course I do dumbass! "  
" promise me you won't let me go..not even after graduation..or even after you've gone to be a professional player.." he didn't mention his name but Hinata doesn't want that kind of ending again.

" _I'm not going to promise you anything but I'm going to tell you everyday for the rest of our lives that I love you Hinata Shoyo_." And his lips was pressed against his, Kageyama's starting to get good at kissing with more practice- when his boyfriend called out his name in the most indecent way possible it encourage him to suck his lower lip, his tongue exploring his mouth. 

both out of breath when they parted, Tobio's cheeks was wet, Hinata kisses his cheeks. He deserves so much love and Shoyo felt safe, his heart wasn't beating fast, it was calm and he felt at ease. 

  
" _I don't deserve you_.. I really don't. " he said softly. 

" we deserve each other.. If.. I'm doing something wrong please tell me otherwise I won't have a clue-"

" you'll do the same for me? " 

" yeah, I'll still call you a dumbass." he said while dragging him to continue walking. 

* * *

" aren't you too happy Daichi? " they're on their way home, Asahi was with Nishinoya to catch up while Suga was sleeping over at Daichi's. 

" do I look too happy? I just can't help it.. I saw how Kageyama patiently love Hinata, they deserve each other. " he was holding Suga's hand. 

" mhmm.. I'm happy for them too." too happy he said to himself, but you just can't help but cheer up with two amazing people finally getting together so Sugawara understand why his boyfriend is so happy. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about damn time, yeah.


	3. under your gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. So let them go, let go of them. I tie no weights to my ankles.”
> 
> C. JoyBell C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> practice game with Shiratorizawa

* * *

" did you remember to bring an extra shirt Hinata?" Kageyama was already wide awake and is now rummaging through his closet. 

" t-shirt? don't I have an extra T-shirt here? " he was still sleepy, they were up all night cuddling. He didn't expect Kageyama to be so clingy now that they're a couple. 

" _mhm.. not sure_. I think you already took it home last time, but you can borrow mine its just a bit bigger but it will be comfortable for you to use it. "  
Hinata peek through his half open eyes to see that his boyfriend was preparing his bag too. 

"do you need help with that babe? " it was a bit weird but somehow while making out last night Kageyama insisted that Shoyo call him that, Shoyo suggested if he can still call him meanieyama or bakayama but that request has been denied. 

" mhm.. almost done here.. do you want something to eat or what? " he's still the same Kageyama, grumpy and soft at the same time. 

" how about you go and wash your face and I'll see what I can make for breakfast and lunch? " he turned off the alarm on his phone and made sure that it was charging before going out and heading to the kitchen. 

Kageyama's house is a bit more spacious, given that maybe most of them is much taller, not that he mind. He's been sleeping over at Tobio's house even before they started dating, so it's pretty much the same. 

Even Tobio's Mom not surprise anymore that Hinata will be sleeping over or that Tobio will be sleeping over at Shoyo's. I guess even without telling them, they know what's going on between them. 

" Shoyo? " Hinata was about to prepare some fried rice when he felt Tobio's mom behind him. 

" Oh Hello Mrs Kageyama-san Thank you for having me again Tonight! " he feels nervous, somehow being officially a couple made it difficult to look at her without feeling embarrass. 

" I just heard from Tobio.. _congratulations_! " if Shoyo was embarrassed awhile ago he's on a full blown panic right now. 

" uhm.. thank you so much for entrusting your son to me.. _I'll take good care of him_! " he bowed not knowing what to do next. 

" what are you babbling about Shoyo? are you asking my hand for marriage or what? " Tobio was wearing a black tracksuit and he seems ready to go. 

" _bwaahh_! I got surprise I didn't know you'll be telling your mom! " 

" Its not like its a secret though? "He looked at his mom. 

" Oh well.. I've been meaning to ask him if you two are dating but it seems that you just got together recently? "

" _he gave me hard time_.. " Kageyama said, pouting. 

" hey don't say that! " they must look hilarious because Tobio's mom just started laughing. 

" God Shoyo- only you can make Tobio like that.. Can I have some fried rice too? he said your cooking is to die for.. "

" Kageyama has been lying a lot lately-" Hinata said half joking. 

* * *

" just leave your bike babe, we're taking the bus anyway-" bag on the other hand and holding Shoyo at the other they're ready to go.

" _ehh_? but how am I supposed to go home later? "

" mhm.. can't you just go Home on sunday? "  
" sunday? bakayama that's three days of sleeping over at your house! " 

" _I want to sleep next to you_.. everyday. " when he said that Shoyo's eyes soften,he wanted to assure Tobio that they'll have more time together.

" well.. don't blame me if you ended up being eaten up by me! " 

" huh? are you serious? you are clearly going to end up being the neko." He sounded so sure and sexy not that Shoyo would ever admit how it affected him. 

" _pfft_ do you know what you talking about bakayama??" 

" Oh I know.." the way he smirks made Hinata almost kiss him. _Damn Kageyama_.

" don't tempt me..you don't know how much I want to kiss you."

" after the match babe." And with those words They both know that they'll be sleeping late again.

  


* * *

  
" looks like the royal couple taking their time to arrive." Tsukishima was with Yamaguchi inside the club room. Normally,Hinata would be the first to arrive or Kageyama,not that it was a matter of importance but for them it was a matter of life and death.

" don't tell me they've already done the deed?" Tanaka just arrived on time,followed by Nishinoya and the other first years.

" don't be stupid! Kageyama won't do that! He above everyone else knows that Shoyo can't play if he..uhmm..do it." Nishinoya said almost in a whisper.

" Oh I can see Hinata and Kageyama! _eeehh_ holding hands! such brave souls! " Tanaka was ready for some roasting. 

When they got close, Kageyama didn't let go. They greeted everyone good morning, the first years wasn't that surprise seeing them like this. 

" do you need to go to the bathroom first? " Kageyama wasn't teasing, it was his small way of showing that he cared. 

" I'm all good babe.. do you want to eat something first? " Hinata managed to make some rice balls and some bento too. 

" I'm still full, just stay close so you don't get cold. " Both nodded, wrapping a scarf around his boyfriend, Yachi swore she almost swooned just by seeing them like this, although looking back they act like a couple even before they started dating. 

" good Morning Hinata! kageyama! _ohh_.. you didn't bring your bike? " 

" I left it at kageyama's, I'll probably won't be using if until sunday. " He remembers that his boyfriend wanted him to stay until sunday with him. 

Yachi grinned, she looks too happy with the development. 

* * *

" I wonder if Shoyo would want to eat something after the match-" Shirabu their main setter was starting his warm up stretches.

" Semi,Reon and Tendou-san would be watching today too..but I'm a bit worried that he will be watching too.." Goshiki wouldn't say his name like it was taboo.

" I bet he's busy with practice he won't be wasting his time here." Taichi wasn't being rude,it's just that he doesn't want Hinata to hurt over him anymore.

When Karasuno arrived at Shiratorizawa's gym there was a tension between the third years. Both unable to act normally after the failed relationship between their Captain and their middle blocker.

" Shoyoooo!" Taichi greeted him and the rest of the team hoping that the cold,creepy feeling would soon disperse.

"Taichi-san! Good morning!" Hinata Shoyo no matter what happened between him and the ex captain of their Team greeted him with the same enthusiasm, the rest of the team followed suit. 

" You excited for the match? " Shirabu still being cautious asked him, Kageyama was not beside him and the rest of the team will be starting their own warm up stretches. 

" I am! but I won't be playing on the first set, we have a few new members and I would like to give them the chance to play against you guys! "

" make sure you play too or you'll end up asking for another set just like last time. " Shoyo was persistent about at least having more practice matches against them. 

" Oh I will! I can't wait to see you guys play again. "

" _Shoooooyooooo!_ " someone was yelling from above them. 

time did froze, and Shoyo almost curse under his breath. Hinata was confident, he was confident that if he ever saw him again he wouldn't be affected,but when he saw him with the rest of the third years who has graduated He can't stop himself for a brief second to feel how bitter his mouth tasted when he ended things with them. 

**_it hurt because it was real_**. 

He gave Reon and the other third years a wave. Not extending his gaze to him. 

* * *

" I didn't expect you'll be watching the game Wakatoshi, it's just a practice game anyway." Tendou was triggering him to admit that he behave like a complete ass. 

" I'm still allowed to watch any game Tendou." he's definitely pissed to whom his anger is directed still unknown. 

" that you can.. but remember that he no longer belongs to you. " it was a reminder with a touch of threat coming from Reon. 

" he doesn't belong to anybody. he's just Shoyo. " he remember Kageyama saying this. 

" but he sure looks happy now. " Semi was looking at Shoyo stretching with his setter and with his rumored boyfriend Kageyama Tobio. 

They looked good together, they spend too much time together and seeing them right now makes Semi realize why Ushijima was jealous of him. 

* * *

" babe. " Kageyama saw Shoyo's face when he saw him, he wanted to hug him and assure him that this pain is temporary. 

"mhm? " Shoyo was somehow out of breath even before the game started, he can feel how his mood changes and he doesn't want to affect his game. 

" i love you. " he said that with so much sincerity Shoyo froze. He grabbed Kageyama's Jersey to shorten the gap between them to land a perfect kiss on his unsuspecting lips. 

" _bakayama I love you more_." Tobio doesn't smile often let alone laugh, but right now he's laughing too hard too shock about the kiss. 

" _I did say that no PDA is a hard rule_. " Tsukishima although he's being like this he would rather have Hinata date Kageyama than Ushijima. 

He did saw the ex captain of shiratorizawa watching Shoyo like a hawk, not that he can do anything about him anymore. 

it was pretty stupid of him to let him go, didn't he even realize that Hinata is the sun? whatever reason he may have Tsukishima himself wouldn't understand what gave him such confidence to let him go, maybe he thought that Shoyo would accept him back if he apologize; well Given that Shoyo is too kind its not that hard to imagine that's it's a possibility but with Kageyama dating him He wonders if Ushijima still feels confident now. 

  


* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it hurt because it was real. 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than necessary, with a lot of music + coffee I'll be posting the sequel of ushijima x hinata. 
> 
> hope everyone's doing well.


End file.
